Just like Blossom, but only Akatsutsumi Momoko
by Made2352
Summary: Orange-red hair in a high ponytail tied in a red bow, with neat cut bangs. Light skin with cotton candy-pink eyes, and a uniform to match. I stared wide-eyes at my favorite hero, as she stared down at me protectively. A blush almost came to my face, until the image of Hyper Blossom changed; replaced with Akatsutsumi Momoko. *Based on Manga*


_**Just like Blossom, but only Akatsutsumi Momoko**_

* * *

My head hurts. "Natsi-kun!" What's that noise? "Natsuki-kun..." Who is that? "Natsuki-kun!"... Akatsutsumi? My eyes slowly open; I winced from the bright light. I waited for my eyes to adjust, and slowly my vision focused upon something. "Natsuki-kun! You're alright!" I heard a familiar high-pitch cheer. Orange-red hair in a high ponytail tied in a red bow, with neat cut bangs. Light skin with cotton candy-pink eyes, and a uniform to match. A Powerpuff Girls Z uniform!? I stared wide-eyes at my favorite hero, as she stared down at me protectively. A blush almost came to my face, until the image of Hyper Blossom changed; replaced with Akatsutsumi Momoko. I felt my eyes were playing tricks on me, and I blinked and rubbed them. I opened them once again, and I could see blossom once again. "Is Natsuki-kun okay?" Blossom asked. I slowly lifted myself up, rubbing the back of my head. "Yes. I'm fine. Thanks for saving me Blossom." I said quickly. Happiness and admiration pouring out of me; I can't help myself- I admire Blossom at the first time I saw her. She was amazing and super cool; just like a super hero. Unlike the other two Powerpuff girls, she had the essence of one. It was amazing to see her beat Mojo Jojo with her move "Spinning Yo-Yo".

"I'm glad you're alright. Don't worry Natsuki-kun; I'll always be there to help." Her words resonated into my mind. Then I saw her quickly stand up, and back into battling position. She took off, a pink light trailing behind her tracks. I watched as she beats "Mojo Jojo" and how everyone cheered at the girls, and she waved and smiled at them; giving a peace sign. "We'll always be there to protect Tokyo City! The lovely-fighting-science-legend! POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!" And they soon disappeared.

* * *

Everyone was starting to leave the perimeter, and was going to do so to. I stopped in my tracks at the shout of my name. "Natsuki-kun!" Blossom? I turned to see non-other than Akatsutsumi, running toward me. That's strange; I thought... it was blossom for a second. Then I saw Akatsutsumi fall flat on her face to the earthy ground. "Momoko-san, be careful." Her blond friend Miyako-san said. Akatsutsumi slowly got up, and rubbed at her nose. "There you are! What happened?" "N-Nothing! I'm fine, really!" She rubbed at her ankle, as if pain coursed through it. "Eh?"

_"Natsuki-kun! Look out!" I turned my head. To find Akatsutsumi trying to save, only to trip and bopped me on the head with hers and both of us falling unconscious._

A guilt feeling came over to me, and I covered my eyes with my bangs. She hurt herself, while trying to save me; almost like a hero. I walked over to her. "Umm... What's wrong? It's no big deal anyway." Liar. But... she reminds me a lot... like Blossom. "I'm fine..." I soon found myself walking toward her; I stared at her, smiling at her actions. She stared at me with her big cotton-candy pink eyes. I couldn't bring myself to say anything and tried to walk away. A blush spread upon my face. She followed me, questioning my doing. I continued to blush.

* * *

"Eh! Aren't you going to say something?!" "I have nothing to say to you idiot!" She followed me. "But you approached me..." "You're so annoying just leave me alone." I snapped. "Natsuki-kuun!" I slowly turned my head to look at her, and smiled.

Thank you, Blossom.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z; all rights go to Komiyuno Shiho. I only own the plot line. Mistakes could be visible.**

**A/N: Based on the manga of "Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z. This is Natsuki's point of view of Blossom and Momoko. Scenes are from the chapter 9 of the manga, "Legend 9: Sakura Love". Sorry for grammar or mistakes created. Please review and favorite.**


End file.
